La hija
by Leona.NTF
Summary: Un día normal de una niña con un padre especial :Onne-shot:


'_La hija de una tortuga' _

Tiri Tiri Tiri Tiri Tiri Tiri.

Ese ruidito insoportable y agudo de la alarma indicando que son las 6:00 a.m. Otro día más a la escuela. Otro día más de mi vida.

Como una chica normal, me baño y me pongo mi uniforme escolar. Consiste en una falda gris claro, una camisa blanca que contiene en el lado izquierdo del pecho el escudo de mi escuela, una pulóver negro con una corbata del mismo color. Además de mocasines negros y medias blancas. Perfecto look para un gótico, aunque me gusta. Sin embargo yo voy con un pantalón corto abajo.

Mi pelo negro combina con mi uniforme y lo peino con una cola de caballo. Me miro al espejo y veo mi rostro, me pongo mi reloj y me veo otra vez. Cambiada con mi ojos idénticos a los de mi padre y una cara idéntica a la de mi madre color piel, una nariz pequeña, podría decirse y con unos finos labios.

Voy a la cocina. Saco de la alacena el café y pongo la tetera con agua. Saco la leche de la alacena y con cuidado de no ensuciarme me preparo una café con leche, también hago tostadas y las unto con mermelada de frambuesa. Desayuno mirando las noticias y escucho con atención como un presentador habla sobre robos detenidos por aquellos héroes anónimos y como 'Sigue el misterio sobre aquellos monstruos caníbales que viven en New York'

Miro el reloj de la TV, 6:32 a.m.

Termino de desayunar y agarro mi maletín con mis útiles escolares.

Salgo de la casa y Bajo por las escaleras del edificio.

Camino hasta la estación de ferrocarril.

Tomo el que se dirige a mi escuela. Allí me encuentro con algunas mis compañeras con las que hablo en el viaje. Llego alrededor de las 7:00 a.m. Y camino con mis amigas hasta la escuela.

Al legar camino por el lugar buscando diversión y la encuentro. Roger, Tyler y Ed haciéndose los 'Muy machos' golpean a un niño para que le den su tarea de Biología. Voy y los golpeo a los tres. Si tuviera que describir lo que paso me demandarían y lo censurarían pero por poco no los mando al hospital. El muchacho me agradece y lo ayudo a levantarse, sigue agradeciéndome y se va. Esos tres son una estupidez, los odio. Son brabucones que molestan a todo el mundo, menos a mi.

'Muy bien abuelo, yo te prometí que solo usaría mi ninjutsu para defenderme. Pero no creo que este mal defender a los débiles' pienso. Suena el timbre y me dirijo a clases pero mientras el profesor no ve, utilizo todas mis artes ninja y me escapo de clase, no quiero estudiar. Además tengo un profesor en las alcantarillas que me enseño estos temas hace años.

Voy a la azotea, hago un calentamiento y me pongo a practicar peleas. No sin antes sacarme la pollera y quedarme con mi pantalón. Cada movimiento básico del ninjutsu lo practico sin dificultad. A la hora me aburro y me escapo. A mi abuelo no le gustaría que usara sus enseñanzas para esto pero….

Llego a mi casa, me cambio, me pongo un pantalón corto negro, una remera blanca que con letras negras dice: 'Cuidado conmigo' y unos tenis. Me pongo a mirar una película de acción y me preparo palomitas con mucha azúcar. Al terminar la película miro mi casa 'No hay nada que hacer' Me digo en voz baja, casi audible.

-Veo que te escapaste de la escuela... ¿O faltaste directamente?- Me pregunta mi tía Abril en cuanto llego a su tienda. Su sonrisa cómplice me indica que sabe que me aburro con temas tan fáciles para mi.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña?

-Vine a ayudarte, Tía-Le respondo.

-Está bien- Me dice y señala una estantería vacía- En la parte de atrás hay una caja con vasija china. Trae la caja y acomódalos allí, por favor.

-Enseguida-Mejor hacer algo pequeño que nada, pensé, pero resulto ser que la caja esta pesada y que no era solo una estantería sino varias. Al final termine de ordenar y enseguida mi tía me preparo el almuerzo, tarde toda la mañana en ayudar a mi tía del corazón.

Me dirigí al departamento de ella y me dio pizza. Mientras comíamos la mire bien. Su pelo rojo se notaba que estaba tenido para ocultar sus canas y su cara ya se comenzaban a notar las primeras arrugas de los cuarenta. No sé por qué me imagine a mi abuelo en su funeral. Tal vez porque él ya está viejo; Tiene treinta años más que ella, mínimo. Si pronto llegaría el momento…el nudo de mi estómago y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensarlo. Pero todavía no llego el momento, así que no valía la pena llorar.

Termine por irme de la casa de mi tía para irme a la mía.

Y entrenar.

También el tiempo voló y para cuando me di cuenta mi madre ya había llegado.

-Hola tesoro ¿Te escapaste de la escuela?- Me pregunto apenas me vio.

-Sip…¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio?-Mi madre trabaja dando clases en un gimnasio, es entrenadora.

-Bien, supongo, pero no fue nada comparado a las aventuras que tuve con tu padre…

- Te refieres a cuando vencieron a Shredder o cuando están en la cama…-Me importa poco el respeto a mi madre pero a mi padre…a él lo respeto mucho por eso dolió decir eso, pero lo dije sin pensar. Me parezco a él, demasiado.

-Mmm…castigada un mes sin TV, videojuegos y sin computadora.-Bien, mucho no me saco solamente lo que me entretiene cuando me aburro y estoy cansada. – Nah, mentira pero ve a tu cuarto dos horas.

Perfecto. Dos horas castigada en mí cuarto y me aburro. La vieja esa sabe que yo quiero salir, es una suerte que mis padres (o mejor dicho mi padre) me criaron para que no esté poseída por la tecnología.

¿Qué mierda puedo hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Noooo…Mi vida aburrida. Música, eso es. Que puedo escuchar. Que tonta, ya me di la respuesta.

_Todos mis ataques pasajeros__  
__me sorpenden a la hora de cenar__  
__Porque flotan en el vaso__  
__de la lluvia de febrero__  
__Que no mojan, ni entristecen la ciudad___

_Cada momento de duelo, cada tormento primero__  
__cada pesar, consuelo, cada dolor pasajero__  
__Cada manía o apego, cada lamento sincero__  
__Cada domingo fulero, cada Lunes de miedo__  
__Todos los días de Enero__  
__Yo y mi look de pordiosero__  
__Todas las capas del cielo__  
__Todas las cosas que quiero__  
__Todos los días del mundo existe una forma__  
__de resucitar___

_Cada noche en cada lugar__  
__Los momentos que nos quedan__  
__Una absurda oportunidad de vivir__  
__Revivir mi vida___

_Música, mientras caemos hay música__  
__Aunque ahí afuera esté todo mal__  
__Es el parlante de mi ciudad dramática__  
__La hora de la pena y nadie tiene paz__  
__Yo sigo sin escuchar___

_Momentos, infinitos, los minutos del invierno__  
__se diluyen en la boca de un diablo charlatán__  
__Porque solo me llevo la gloria__  
__de tener en la memoria una mágica historia__  
__en tus horas de euforia__  
__Todos los días del mundo existe una forma__  
__de resucitar___

_Cada noche en cada lugar__  
__Los momentos que nos quedan__  
__Una absurda oportunidad de vivir__  
__Revivir mi vida___

_Música, mientras caemos hay música__  
__Aunque ahí afuera esté todo mal__  
__Es el parlante de mi ciudad dramática__  
__La hora de la pena y nadie tiene paz__  
__Yo sigo sin escuchar__  
__Las voces de la angustia y la soledad__  
__la ausencia indeclinable de la libertad__  
__Yo vivo las rutinas más fanáticas__  
__Que nacen de mañanas problemáticas__  
__que sigo sin despertar._

Bien veamos qué más puedo escuchar.

Luego de unas veinte canciones, mi madre me llama a cenar, esta noche hay fideos. Le cuento que comí pizza en la casa de mi tía y todo lo que paso en el día de como la mire a Tía Abril y que me imagine a mi abuelito muerto.

-Tranquila, ese momento es impredecible pero es casi seguro que falte mucho tiempo.- Me dice y no tengo otra que darle la razón.

Sigo hablando con mi mamá toda la cena y después de eso , viendo un programa de concursos y desafíos también. Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida normal. Pero hoy tuve un día como cualquier otro.

-Buenas noches- Me dice con dulzura mi mamá antes de dormir.

-Buenas noches.

Me quedo despierta hasta tarde esperándolo a él. A aquel que tanto amo e idolatró. Mi ídolo y mi gran amor, mi modelo a seguir.

Escucho su vehículo y desde la ventana puedo verlo con su traje. Que bien que me viene a ver.

Se sube a la ventana y cierro los ojos con mi perfeccionada actuación de fingir dormir. Puedo sentir sus pisadas en mi cuarto y como deja algo en el piso.

Se agacha y me mira, no puedo verlo pero siento su mirada con dulzura. Me da un beso en la frente. Y escucho como me dice

'_Dulce sueños, princesa. Mi pequeña que descanses'_

Cuando siento que se va me levanto de golpe, me asomo a la ventana y veo como mi padre se va a su patrullaje diario, con su moto en su traje de vengador nocturno.


End file.
